My Bleeding Heart
by angelofire
Summary: I stood on the side watching them happily twirl around in a waltz while I watched on with hatred in my eyes for my sister. This must have been the first time I felt pure hatred for Elizabeth. Yes, Elizabeth and I had argued in the past over things like
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Ariana, are you ready yet? We're going to be late." My sister, Elizabeth, said while entering my room.

"I'm almost ready…" I replied tying a golden ribbon in my hair that matched my golden yellow dress. "There all finished…"

"Good, father's waiting downstairs for us." Elizabeth replied and I followed her downstairs.

"You both look wonderful …" Father stated when both Elizabeth and I came down the stairs.

"Thank you father…" We both replied.

Father smiled proudly at us before saying, "The carriage is outside are we ready to leave?"

Elizabeth and I both nodded and followed father out to the carriage. When we arrived at the ball Elizabeth and I noticed that there were many naval officers attending the ball. I secretly wondered if _he_ would be among them. My sister and I stood on one side of the room anxiously waiting to be asked for a dance by one of the men. I began scanning the room to see if I could catch a glimpse of him anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No one, I was just seeing who was here that's all." I replied as I spotted him across the room talking with a group of men. The man that has been on my mind since my arrival at this ball is Captain James Norrington.

As the ball progressed I had been asked to dance by a few men, but Captain Norrington never approached neither my sister nor me. Finally I noticed Captain Norrington make his way to the other side of the room where my sister and I, along with many other women our age, waited to be asked to dance. My heart beat began to increase and I felt butterflies enter my stomach as he came near.

He politely bowed to Elizabeth and me before asking, "Would you care to dance Miss Elizabeth?"

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as he spoke. I looked at Elizabeth to see her reaction. She seemed flustered and unable to speak for a moment. "Yes…" Elizabeth simply replied and I watched with envy as Captain Norrington led my sister out to the middle of the ballroom.

I stood on the side watching them happily twirl around in a waltz while I watched on with hatred in my eyes for my sister. This must have been the first time I felt pure hatred for Elizabeth. Yes, Elizabeth and I had argued in the past over things like all siblings do but I never hated her as much as I did at that moment. Now that I think about it, it wasn't her fault at all because I never told her about my feelings for the man she was dancing with. I suppose if I did tell Elizabeth it wouldn't have changed anything though. When the song had ended I noticed Captain Norrington and Elizabeth had gone out to the garden. I decided I would ask Elizabeth about it later and tried to enjoy the rest of the night.

When we got home from the ball my sister and I sat in her room discussing what went on at the ball. "So I saw you dancing with Captain Norrington. What happened?" I asked curiously trying to sound happy for her even though I was dying on the inside.

Elizabeth fell silent for a moment. "After we danced he took me outside to the garden. There he told me that he loved me."

I sat on the edge of her bed rendered dumbstruck. He loves my sister, but hardly even notices me. "Do you feel the same?" I questioned while feeling my throat tighten in nervousness.

"No and I feel awful about it. Hopefully he will get over me and find someone else more suitable for him." Elizabeth said quietly


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a little heads up. This story goes through all three of the pirates movies, so there is going to be scenes from the movie in the story. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters in the pirates movies. **

Chapter 1:

~A Year Later~

I awoke with a start when I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. I quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed my white robe, which hung over the desk chair. "Come in…" I replied when I finally put my robe on.

My father entered the room with a maid closely behind him. The maid was carrying a white box. "Good morning my dear…"

"Good morning father, what's in the box?" I asked curiously

"Ah, I bought both Elizabeth and you new dresses the other day." Father replied happily.

I frowned finding it odd that father would go out and buy his two daughters dresses for no apparent reason. "What's the occasion?" I questioned.

"Well today is a ceremony for Captain Norrington. He is getting promoted to Commodore today." My father stated.

My heart fluttered at the sound of his name. "Oh, I must have forgotten…" I said softly as I opened the white box. Inside was a beautiful light blue dress with a floral pattern on it and ruffles at the end of the sleeves.

"Father, it's beautiful…" I said as I took the dress out of the box.

My father smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, I have to give Elizabeth her dress. I shall meet you downstairs Ariana." He said as he left the room.

As soon as my father left I took the new dress with me behind the screen, so my maid could help me put it on. As soon as she tightened the corset I felt all the air being pushed out of my lungs.

"Is this corset really necessary?" I asked, trying to intake small breaths.

"I'm afraid so my lady. It came with the dress and your father says it's all the rage in London." My maid stated.

"Well can you loosen it a bit, so I can breathe?" I said and the maid loosened the strings of the corset a little bit.

After I was dressed I walked down the hall to meet my father in the entrance hall when I ran into Elizabeth. "Oh good morning Elizabeth." I stated.

Elizabeth smiled. "Morning Ariana…" We walked downstairs together and saw my father standing in the entrance hall with a young man. He was the blacksmith named William Turner.

"Elizabeth, Ariana…you both look absolutely stunning" Father said as Elizabeth and I descended the stairs.

"Will, it's so good to see you." Elizabeth said descending down the stairs a bit faster than me. As she walked over to stand next to father she said, "I had a dream about you last night."

As I walked to my sister's side I frowned at her boldness. "About me?" Will questioned sounding a bit surprised.

"It isn't entirely proper for you to-" Father began but Elizabeth ignored him.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will replied.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Elizabeth?" My sister replied.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." He replied.

"There see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. We really must be going. There you are." Father said picking up a box and handing it to one of the servants.

"Good day Mr. Turner…"Elizabeth said as the three of us left the house and got into the carriage.

The carriage ride to the fort was quiet. Elizabeth and father were both sitting next to one another and gazing out the window. I was seated across from them and the entire ride to the fort I was trying to decipher my sister's thoughts. She held an emotionless expression but when she first saw Mr. Turner she was overjoyed. Why? Perhaps she has feelings for him, but if she does wouldn't she tell her little sister?

Once we reached the fort Elizabeth and I stood amongst the other spectators who arrived to view the ceremony. Drums had begun to play as Navy officers began to enter the fort in two straight lines, so they made an aisle for the Commodore. As the soon to be Commodore walked up to where father was standing I felt butterflies begin to form in my stomach. My father presented Norrington with a new sword, which Norrington inspected and accepted as a gift for his new promotion. After the ceremony there was a small celebration in the fort. Father was talking with a few people he was familiar with while Elizabeth and I stood away from the crowd of people. Suddenly I spotted the newly appointed Commodore heading in our direction. As he approached us I felt short of breath, thankfully my sister was not as speechless as I was.

"Good evening Commodore…" Elizabeth stated.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeth, Miss Ariana…" Commodore Norrington replied and the only thing I could manage was a smile.

"Congratulations on your new promotion." Elizabeth said making small talk.

"Thank you…I was wondering if I may have a word with you Miss Elizabeth." Commodore Norrington stated sounding a bit nervous.

I looked at Elizabeth curiously wondering what he could possibly say that he didn't want anyone to hear. Elizabeth nodded, "Of course…"

I watched them walk off toward the forts warning bell. I stood there watching them trying to decipher what they were saying to each other. "Wondering what's going on my dear?" A voice said behind me. I turned my head and saw my father standing a bit behind me.

"Yes, I can't help but wonder what their talking about." I replied.

My father came and stood beside me with a proud smile on his face. "Commodore Norrington is going to ask Elizabeth to marry him." He stated happily.

I looked at my father thinking he was jesting, but when I saw his face beaming with happiness I knew he was serious. At that moment I wanted to hide in the most secluded area on Port Royal and cry, but of course I could not mysteriously leave the party for I would surely be missed. I was forced to conceal my emotions behind a mask of fake happiness.

"You're speechless…" My father stated turning to look at me.

I nodded. "It's such a surprise, but I am happy for her."

Father smiled and said, "Don't worry, we will find you a husband as well." He then walked off to chat with other guests.

I turned my gaze away from Commodore Norrington and my sister and looked out toward the ocean. _I shall never find a husband now…for the one I love does not love me back, but is going to be married to my sister. If I do ever marry someone else it will not be for love, I'm afraid, but to make you happy, father. _

My thoughts were then interrupted by Commodore Norrington shouting my sister's name. I saw that Elizabeth was no longer standing near the warning bell and officers were quickly rushing to Norrington's side. I quickly went over and joined them while demanding, "Where's my sister?"

Commodore Norrington looked at me sadly and said softly, "She fell…"

I looked at him shocked as he ordered some of his men around to go down to the dock to find Elizabeth. I sat down on the stone steps unable to believe the information Norrington had just told me. Commodore Norrington stood in front of me and said, "Miss Ariana, I promise you I will do everything in my power to ensure your sister is safe."

I could not respond, but I nodded. He offered me his hand to help me up and I took it. "Come with me, we shall meet the men down at the dock."I silently followed Commodore Norrington down to the docks of Port Royal.

When we reached the docks I saw a man leaning over Elizabeth, who was lying on the dock in her under dress. The man wore a dirty, white shirt under a worn, brown vest. His pants were dirty and tucked into his boots, which were scuffed and tired-looking. His hair was matted and ratty and several beads were covering several strands the man even had beads in his beard. He also wore a red scarf around his head.

Norrington unsheathed his sword and placed it at the man's throat. "On your feet…" Norrington demanded while I helped my sister to her feet. Father then approached us and wrapped his jacket around Elizabeth to cover her.

My father spotted one of the guards holding my sisters corset, which had been cut down the middle. The guard quickly dropped the corset and pointed to the man that had saved my sister. "Shoot him…" Father commanded.

Elizabeth lightly slapped our father in the arm and said, "Father…Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" She asked.

Commodore Norrington sheathed his sword and said, "I believe thanks are in order." Norrington offered his hand to shake and revealed a 'P' that seemed to be branded on the man's arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we pirate?" Norrington asked.

"Hang him…" Governor Swann stated.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered as he raised the man's sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington asked as he dropped Jack's arm like it had some contagious disease.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack replied

"Well, I don't see your ship Captain." Norrington stated.

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the soldiers stated, who was with the pirate before.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." The other soldier stated as he picked up Jack's things, which were lying on the dock.

The soldier held them as Norrington picked up each one and looked at it. "No additional shots or powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington then unsheathed Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack replied. Norrington glared at him and pulled him to the other end of the dock where Gillette was waiting with the irons.

Elizabeth followed Norrington while saying, "Commodore, I really must protest." My father and I followed behind Elizabeth.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington said to Gillette.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." She said as she stepped in front of Jack.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington argued.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack replied.

"Indeed…" Norrington stated while glaring at Jack.

As Gillette finished locking the irons around Jack's wrists Jack muttered, "Finally…" He then throws his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" Father shouted while I made a motion to walk toward my sister, but thought better of it.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." Norrington stood motionless for a second. "Commodore!" Jack said a bit louder. Norrington took Jacks things from one of the soldiers. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asked

"It's Miss Swann…" Elizabeth replied with hatred.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Jack said as Norrington held out Jacks things to her. "Come, come dear. We don't have all day." He said when she hesitated. Elizabeth took Jack's things from Norrington and Jack then quickly spun her around so they were face to face while grabbing his pistol and aiming it at her. "Now if you'd be very kind." He said while aiming his pistol at her head.

Elizabeth proceeded to attach his things onto his belt and place his hat on his head. "Easy on the goods, darling." Jack stated when she finished.

"You're despicable…" Elizabeth replied

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine we're square." Jack replied while spinning Elizabeth around again to face Norrington, myself, father and Norrington's soldiers. "Gentlemen, my ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack pushed Elizabeth into Norrington and my father. He grabbed a rope, released the lever it was attached to and was lifted into the air while a cannon came crashing down onto the dock. My father pulled me back toward him so I would not accidently fall into the hole the cannon had just made in the pier while Norrington held Elizabeth close.

"Now will you shoot him?" Father asked as we continued to watch Jack swing around on different ropes trying to make an escape.

"Open fire!" Norrington commanded and the soldiers behind us began to shot at Jack. Jack threw his chains about a rope and slide down to the ground. Norrington and his men pursued after him while Elizabeth, me and our father were left on the dock.

"Come Elizabeth; let's get you home before you get ill." Father said as he led Elizabeth off the docks with me following close behind.

When we arrived home; the maid, Estrella, quickly brought Elizabeth up to her room to give her dry clothes. Father left for the Fort saying something about making sure the pirate, Jack Sparrow, was caught for threatening Elizabeth. I decided to change into my night clothes before I went up to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" I heard her voice respond from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and sat down on Elizabeth's bed while she changed behind the screen out of her wet clothes.

"Bloody corsets…" I heard Elizabeth say from behind the screen. "How were you able to wear yours, Ariana?"

"I'm surprised I did not faint as well. I guess it would be because I asked Estrella to loosen it just a bit." I replied.

"Well I refuse to wear anymore of those dreadful things." Elizabeth said as she came out from behind the screen dressed in her night clothes.

I just smiled at her. "What were you and the new Commodore talking about?" I asked curiously.

Elizabeth walked to the window before she spoke. "He proposed to me." She stated softly.

I felt my stomach tighten in fear and I was sure all the color had drained from my face. Father had told me this during the ceremony, but I was hoping it wasn't true. I had always felt something for him, but he never viewed me in the same way he viewed Elizabeth.

"Surely you jest?" I questioned, hoping that both Elizabeth and my father were playing one large, cruel joke on me.

"I wish I was, but it's true." Elizabeth replied sadly.

"What was your answer?"

"I fainted before I could answer." I was rendered speechless. The man I loved had proposed to my sister and by the tone of her voice I could tell that Elizabeth did not wish to marry him.

Thankfully Estrella entered the room, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Come Miss Elizabeth, I will place the coals under your sheets for the night. Miss Ariana your room is already prepared for the night."

I left the room without another word to Elizabeth. Men had always courted Elizabeth over me. Eventually I learned to think nothing of it, but I had hoped that just this once things would be reversed. When I arrived in my room I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Elizabeth and I were almost exact opposites of each other in appearance. I had dark, long, wavy brown hair where my sister had long, wavy dirty blonde hair. Elizabeth had an eye color of brown while I had an eye color of blue. My sister was a bit taller than me but not by much. The only physical trait we had in common was our pale complexions.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I was about to get into bed when I heard cannon fire coming from outside. I peered out of my window and saw a pirate ship sitting in the harbor firing its cannons into town. I heard the front gates to the house open and I looked down to see a small group of pirates run toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly ran out of my room and almost collided with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth there are pirates headed toward the house." I exclaimed

"I know, hurry we have to keep them from getting inside." She replied as she grabbed my hand and led me toward the stairs.

As we started to descend the stairs someone began to pound on the front door. Elizabeth and I immediately froze; we both knew who was knocking on the front door. I watched in horror as the butler walked toward the front door to let whoever was knocking in.

"Don't!" Elizabeth shouted, but it was too late. The butler had opened the door to reveal a small group of pirates.

One pirate was aiming a pistol at the butler as he opened the door. "Hello, chum…" He said as he shot the butler and Elizabeth let out a shriek. The pirates swarmed into the house and the one that had shot the butler pointed in Elizabeth's and my direction. "Up there!" I heard them say as Elizabeth grabbed my hand once more and dragged me up the stairs.

We ran into Elizabeth's bedroom and locked the door. As I was going to hide behind a chair I ran into Estrella. "Miss Ariana, Miss Elizabeth they've come to kidnap you."

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

"Why do they want us?" I questioned.

"You're the governor's daughters." Estrella responds just as the pirates began to bang on the door.

"They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort. Ariana, I want you to go with Estrella." Elizabeth commanded.

"What about you?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll meet you there…" She said as she ran to hide behind something. Estrella pulled me down behind the chair she was hiding behind just as the two pirates from before barged into the room. Elizabeth distracted the pirates by hitting one of them in the face with the bed warmer. Estrella took this as the moment to escape and we both ran out of the room.

As Estrella and I approached the town we saw that the situation was far graver than we both thought. The pirates were killing innocent civilians, stealing gold and whatever else they could carry. There was also falling debris from the cannon fire that was still going on. As Estrella and I ran through the madness of the town we somehow got separated. I stopped running and looked around hoping to find a glimpse of her, but I didn't see her anywhere. I began to panic. What if she was taken captive by one of the pirates? What if she was killed while we were running through town? I was about to retrace my steps in a vain hope of finding Estrella, but something told me that wasn't the smartest idea.

When I reached the fort I quickly looked around for a familiar face, but saw none. All the soldiers were busy firing off cannons at the pirate ship or defending the fort.

"Miss Swann, what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw a concerned looking Commodore standing behind me. I would have been speechless if the Commodore and I were alone together, but under the circumstances I was able to find my voice.

"The pirates attacked our home. One of the maids and I escaped, but we were separated in the town." I quickly explained.

"What about Elizabeth?" Commodore Norrington questioned sounding worried.

I felt my stomach drop as I shook my head. "I don't know, she said she would meet us here."

Norrington turned his gaze away from me and looked out over the town. His expression was full of worry and concern for my sister. I found myself wondering if Norrington would be as concerned for my safety if Elizabeth was standing here beside him instead of me. I turned my gaze away from him and blinked back a few tears that formed in my eyes. Could he not see that Elizabeth did not love him? Was I completely invisible to him? It was not fair; I loved him for who he was while Elizabeth hardly even acknowledged him. I hated the fact that Elizabeth occupied his mind when she didn't even feel the same about him.

"You should take shelter in my office until this pirate raid has ceased. I shall keep an eye out for your sister." He stated and I followed him to his office. The Commodore unlocked the door to let me inside and then locked it behind me once more.

"Ariana…?" A voice said. My heart leapt into my throat as I frantically gazed around the dimly lit room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" I demanded, fear evident in my voice. The person stepped into the light and I was relieved to see that it was my father. "It was awful father." I began as I embraced him. "Pirates attacked our home and I managed to escape with Estrella, but we got separated in town."

"What about Elizabeth?" My father asked.

"She said she would meet me here at the fort, but she hasn't arrived yet."

"Don't worry, my dear, everything will be fine." He said comfortingly, but I knew he was just as worried as I was.

When the pirate raid had ended father and I returned home to see the damage the pirates had done. The house was in need of some repairs, valuable items were missing and Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Father had Norrington send out a group of men to search the town for Elizabeth, but they couldn't find her. The only other explanation for Elizabeth's disappearance would be that she was taken by the pirates that had raided Port Royal last night. When morning came father and I went in search of Commodore Norrington.

"You must send out a search to look for her." Father said unable to keep the worry for Elizabeth out of his voice.

"I will send out a search party as soon as possible Governor. We must first find out where that ship is headed." Norrington stated as he gazed at a map that was spread out over a table.

I sighed and watched the soldiers help the wounded civilians while others carried the dead away. What if I had been kidnapped? Would anyone besides father worry about my safety? Of course father would demand a search party be sent out to find me but I doubted Norrington would be as concerned. I glanced back at Norrington only to see him still staring at the map, his expression unreadable.

I felt like Elizabeth's kidnapping was my fault. Maybe if I stayed with her the pirates wouldn't have been able to capture her, but there was always a chance that the pirates would have taken both me and Elizabeth if I stayed. If Elizabeth and I were both captured I couldn't even imagine the grief and worry father would go through.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." I pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Will's voice as he approached Commodore Norrington declaring what we already knew.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington demanded not even lifting his gaze from the map.

Murtogg grabbed Will's arm, but Will shook him off. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her." He stated determination in his voice.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Father stated.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_." Murtogg stated.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." The other soldier replied.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will stated.

"No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." Norrington stated turning his gaze away from the map to look at Will. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course-" Norrington began but was interrupted by Will.

Will threw his hatchet into the table and shouted, "That's not good enough!" I was a bit startled by Will's sudden outburst; I had never seen him act like that before. I began to assume my earlier conclusion about Elizabeth and Will was partially correct. Perhaps it is not Elizabeth that has feelings for Will, but instead Will has feelings for my sister.

Norrington pulled the hatchet out of the table and grabbed Will by his arm. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor." Norrington led Will away from me and my father.

Norrington handed Will back his hatchet and walked back toward me and my father. I walked over to Will while my father and Commodore Norrington were discussing the best course to track the _Black Pearl_.

"Mr. Turner, would you mind walking with me for a bit?" I asked while glancing back to see if my father had noticed that I walked off.

"Of course Miss Swann." Will replied kindly.

When we were away from the Commodore I said, "I know you want to help rescue my sister and I have a feeling you have plan." I stated.

"It's not much of a plan Miss Swann. I was going to question the pirate Jack Sparrow to see if he knew anything of the _Black Pearl._" Will stated.

"Well it's a better plan than the Commodore has come up with. I would like to help you, I feel responsible for my sister's abduction."

"But Miss Swann it will be too dangerous." Will protested.

"I am aware, but Elizabeth's my sister. I can't just stand aside and wait for the navy to bring her home safe and sound. I fear they may take too long to find her…"

Will looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. "All right…"

When we reached the jail luck just happen to be on our side for there were no guards standing watch outside like there normally was. "They must be helping to clean up the town." Will stated as we entered the jail. It was not difficult to find this Jack Sparrow since he was the only one left in the entire jail.

"You, Sparrow!" Will stated as we approached his cell.

"Aye…" Jack replied.

"You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" Will questioned.

"I've heard of it…"

"Where does it make berth?" Will questioned.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, propping himself up on his elbows. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack explained.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will demanded.

Jack began to study his nails. "Why ask me?" He questioned.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will replied.

"We, unfortunately, need your assistance pirate. The ship that attacked this port last night took my sister captive. We want your help in getting her back." I did not like the fact that I needed assistance from a pirate to locate my sister, but I had little choice in the matter.

"I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, and hasten to her rescue you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me." Jack replied while I glared at him.

"I can get you out of here." Will suddenly stated.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack asked.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will turned around and picked up a bench that I was standing near and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." Will explained.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner…"

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes…" Will simply replied.

"Uh-huh…" Jack's gaze then fell upon me and he frowned. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Yes, that day on the dock when you saved my sister from drowning." I replied.

Jack nodded. "And what might your name be?"

"Ariana Swann…"

After a moment Jack stood up and said, "Well, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand out of the cell bars for Will to shake.

They shook hands and Will said, "Agreed…"

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will quickly lifted the door free. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack said as he grabbed his things, which were hanging on the wall behind me.

Jack led us past a few of the soldiers that were patrolling the area and we took shelter underneath the stone bridge that was near the docks. I noticed there were a few navy ships being loaded with cargo and I assumed they were being loaded to search for my sister.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will questioned and I noticed his gaze fell upon the _Dauntless._

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack questioned turning to look at Will.

"I'd die for her." Will replied passionately. I was a bit taken back by the tone Will used to respond to Jack's question. I wasn't aware that he had such feelings for Elizabeth.

"And you love? I assume you will be coming with us to search for your sister." Jack said turning to look at me.

"Of course…"

"You do realize that this little journey will be full of danger. A woman, such as you, would be safer here."

I glared at him as I said, "No matter what you say pirate, I am going with you to look for my sister."

Jack shrugged and turned back around to watch the ships. Will and I exchanged confused glances at one another before Jack turned around once more. "All right, here's the plan. You, love, are going to get old Commodore what's-his-name to let you board the same ship they are loading right now. That one there." Jack explained while pointing to the ship closest to us. "Will and I will find another means to board the ship."

I nodded as Jack shooed me back the way we came. _What an odd pirate…_I thought as I walked toward the docks. I spotted the Commodore standing near the ship that Jack had instructed me to find a way to board. "Commodore…" I said as I approached him.

"Miss Swann, your father has been looking for you." He stated, I felt a bit guilty just running off without tell my father. I pushed my guilt aside and ignored the Commodore's comment; focusing on the task at hand which was getting on that ship.

"Are you preparing to search for my sister?" I questioned.

"Yes, as soon as we are finished loading the _Interceptor_ we will track down the _Black Pearl_and retrieve your sister." Norrington stated.

I nodded. "I want to go with you."

"Absolutely not Miss Swann, your father wouldn't allow it." Norrington replied. I noticed no emotion flickered across his face, unlike last night when he was worried for Elizabeth.

"Commodore Norrington, she's my sister. I will not just stand aside and do nothing while you chase blindly after some pirate ship!" I said sternly. I know I was probably being to bold, but at that moment I didn't care.

The Commodore glanced at a few of his men standing nearby, who were probably listening intently on the conversation, before pulling me aside. "Miss Swann…" He began quietly. "I cannot allow you to accompany me while we search for your sister. It is a dangerous voyage and your father would be beside himself with worry. I promise you I will bring your sister safely back home." His tone was tender and caring.

I sighed and quietly said, "Perhaps you are right Commodore…" I glanced down and spotted my favorite charm bracelet. It was silver with different colored blue gems; mother had given it to me as a gift when I younger and I have worn ever since. "But I must ask one thing of you…"

He looked at me curiously and said, "Of course…"

"Take this with you…" I gently placed my charm bracelet in his hand.

Commodore looked at me in surprise as he struggled to form a sentence. "Miss Swann…I…I cannot…this…this must be important to you."

I gave him a small smile. "It has brought me some form of luck over the years and I hope it can do the same for you."

"Commodore!" An officer said, ending the small moment between Norrington and me. The officer pointed toward the water and we turned to see a group of soldier's crammed into one rowboat. One of the men in the rowboat was waving his arms frantically and screaming, "Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner-they've taken the _Dauntless_."

A small smile graced my lip, but it quickly faded for fear that the men standing beside me would notice. Norrington took out a spyglass to view the situation. "Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without the worst pirate I have ever seen." Norrington put his spyglass into his pocket and boarded the _Interceptor_. I quickly followed behind him and by the time he noticed I had boarded the ship we had already started toward the _Dauntless_. When we pulled alongside the _Dauntless_ the crew began bridge the gap by putting planks down while others sung over onto the deck of the _Dauntless_.

"I want you to stay on this ship, Miss Swann. As soon as we find that pirate and Mr. Turner we will return to port where I will have one of my men escort you to your father." Norrington stated.

"I understand Commodore…" I quietly replied and watched as he boarded the _Dauntless_. I felt awful lying to him, but I kept reminding myself that all of this was to help save Elizabeth.

I saw Jack and Will swing over to the ship I was on, the _Interceptor_, without getting the attention of Norrington's crew. "Now what?" I asked quietly approaching them.

"Cut the ropes Will…" Jack said. Will nodded and began cutting the ropes that attached the _Interceptor _to the _Dauntless_. Jack went to the helm and began to steer the ship away from the _Dauntless_.

I saw Norrington turn around and notice us sailing away. "Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" I heard him yell. The sailors tried to swing over to the ship but they were too late, our ship was too far.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack shouted to Norrington.

"They're just going to catch up to us." I stated.

Jack smirked and said. "You just relax deary, and leave the sailing to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

I sat down on the railing behind the helm being careful not to fall over board. I watched the waves lap against the side of the ship and I wondered if Elizabeth was safe. What if the pirates that kidnapped her planned on killing her and throwing her body over the side of their ship? We would never find her then. I closed my eyes as an image of Elizabeth's body floating in the ocean entered my mind. I quickly got off of the railing; not wanting to look at the water any longer.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." I heard Will say as he sharpened his sword.

"Is that so?" Jack replied as he walked over to the helm.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will said following Jack to the helm of the ship.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack replied.

I frowned. "Bootstrap?" Will questioned.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack said turning to look at Will.

"He was a pirate?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't imagine Will having a pirate for a father.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor, a good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will replied. I looked from Will to Jack unsure of who was telling the truth and who wasn't.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will stated sternly while unsheathing his sword. I took a step away from them fearing a sword fight might begin.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said not even glancing in Will's direction.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will said dangerously.

"Will stop, this is foolish." I said, but he paid me no mind.

"I agree with the lass…" Jack said. When Will didn't sheath his sword Jack turned the wheel of the ship while ducking. I noticed the sail begin to turn and the boom of the pole was headed in the direction of Will and me. I quickly ducked, but Will was not so fortunate. The boom had caught Will and swung him out over the sea.

I looked at Jack in shock and said, "Are trying to kill him?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head deary. He'll be back on board in a moment. Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't _do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack turned the wheel of the ship again and brought Will back on board. Jack offered Will his sword, which he had dropped when he was hit with the boom of the pole "Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"

Will took the sword from Jack and got to his feet. "Tortuga?"

Jack smirked and said, "Tortuga…"

I frowned. "Tortuga, the pirate port?"

"That's the one…" Jack replied.

"Oh wonderful…more pirates…" I muttered.

"What's the matter love? Not even the least bit excited about going to Tortuga?" Jack draped an arm around my shoulders.

I glared at him. "Being in the presence of one pirate is bad enough, but entering a port known to be a haven for pirates does not strike my fancy."

Jack smirked as I shrugged his arm off my shoulders. "Don't worry love, I promise that while we are in Tortuga no pirate shall lay a hand on you."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Splendid, I feel so much better…"

We reached Tortuga just as the sky grew dark. I noticed the pirate port was brightly lit and I could hear the laughter and shouts of the drunkards all the way from the dock. I walked behind Jack and Will, but kept close to them. I was afraid one of the drunken pirates might mistake me for a strumpet; I shivered at the thought. I quietly wished I was in the company of Norrington; at least I could be certain he would protect me against the drunken pirates.

As we entered the town of Tortuga I began to regret leaving the safety of the ship. There were drunkards everywhere I looked. Men were fighting with each other over a drunken strumpet, people were passed out in the middle of the street, and pistols were being fired into the air for no apparent reason at all.

A drunken pirate ran into me waving his pistol and a bottle of rum in his hands. "Hey there…" He slurred trying to keep himself from falling over. "I think I've seen you around here before…"

I shook my head, eyeing his pistol. I feared the pirate would accidentally fire it at me in his drunken stupor and I was not keen on being shot at. "No I don't think you have…"

The man shrugged and stumbled off singing an incomprehensible song. I quickly caught up to both Jack and Will, standing in between them so I wouldn't be stopped by another drunken pirate. Jack smirked and arched an eyebrow at me. "Not to your liking love?"

"No, I feel like there's an accident just waiting to happen somewhere." I jumped as a pistol was fired off somewhere down the street. "Besides it's not the safest place."

"What do you think?" Jack asked turning to look at Will.

"It'll linger…" Will replied.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack stated.

"I do hope you never become governor of a town." I replied, but Jack wasn't listening. He had spotted a red haired woman who was approaching us.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed when she reached us. The woman slapped him and quickly walked off looking furious. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle" He said upon seeing a young blond woman come towards him.

"Who is she?" The woman asked motioning towards me.

"What?" Jack asked. The woman slapped Jack also and walked away in the same direction the woman named Scarlett had gone off in. "I may have deserved that." Jack said.

"So much for never feeling unwanted." I stated a smile forming on my face.

Jack smirked at me and draped an arm around my shoulders. "There are always other women out there, love, always." He stated while leading me to a nearby tavern with Will following close behind. I did not enjoy having Jack drape his arm around my shoulders, but upon seeing the uproar the tavern was in I was glad I was close to someone.

Jack led us up to the bartender and asked, "Do you know a man by the name of Gibbs?"

The bartender, who had an eye patch over one eye and seemed to be toothless, laughed. "He's sleeping with the pigs tonight."

I arched an eyebrow and turned to Jack. "Does he mean that literally?"

"Aye, he does…" I grimaced at the thought of having to sleep in the mud with some pigs.

Jack led us back outside toward a well where he and Will began to fill two buckets with water. "What do we need the buckets for?" I asked curiously.

"To wake the man up, he's probably passed out drunk by now." Jack said as he picked up one bucket of water and Will picked up the other. We found the man named Gibbs asleep in the pig's pen just like the bartender had said. I couldn't understand how the man slept so peacefully the pigs stink was revolting; I suppose it was the rum that kept him oblivious to the smell.

Jack threw his bucket of water onto Gibbs and Gibbs immediately awoke. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He shouted. "Mother's love! Jack!" Gibbs got onto his feet as he spoke, but not without a helping hand from Jack. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Gibbs stated.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack stated.

I frowned in confusion and I could tell by the expression on Gibbs face that he was confused by Jack's statement as well. "Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs said agreeing to Jack's idea. Will then threw his bucket of water onto Gibbs. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted.

"That was for the smell." Will simply replied and Gibbs nodded in agreement after a moment.

"I see you found another lass around here that has taken a liken to you Jack." Gibbs said with a grin on his face.

I frowned. "I have not taken a liking to this pirate." I replied feeling offended. He was basically calling me a strumpet since there was no sign of a decent woman in Tortuga.

Jack chuckled. "I'm afraid this lass isn't one of _those_ girls, mate."

Gibbs squinted to get a better look at me. I assumed the influence of the rum was still upon him. "Blast! It can't be, Miss Swann?"

I smiled as I realized this was the same Gibbs that had sailed with my father, Elizabeth and I when we were leaving England. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Gibbs."

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. What are you doing here? This is no place for a woman such as you." Gibbs stated.

"I know, but my sister has been kidnapped by pirates."

Gibbs frowned. "What…?" He looked at Jack for an explanation.

"I'll explain everything over that drink, mate." Jack said

Jack brought us to the same tavern we had entered when we first arrived in Tortuga. He bought two mugs of rum, using money he had pick pocketed from a drunkard outside the tavern, and told Will and me to "keep a sharp eye". What we were keeping an eye out for was beyond me, but I stood close to Will whenever a drunken pirate got to close.

Jack sat at a table in the corner of the tavern while Will and I stood nearby, but not close enough that we could hear their conversation. Suddenly a fight broke out between two drunken men over a strumpet. They began punching each other and one man knocked over another person's rum bottle leading to another man getting involved in the fight. Everyone in the tavern then began to fight with one another. I was startled when a man collapsed right near me from being hit over the head with a rum bottle.

"Are you alright Miss Swann?" Will asked as he pulled me away from the man passed out on the floor.

"I'm fine; thank you…you may call me Ariana by the way. I don't think there is a need to be so formal in front of pirates and drunks." I replied with a friendly smile.

"As you wish, Ariana…" Will responded politely.

After Jack and Gibbs had discussed the proposition he had sent Gibbs off to look for a crew. He said he would find the best sailors in Tortuga by the morning. When Jack declared that we were going to be staying the night in Tortuga I immediately refused.

"There is absolutely nothing you can say or do that would persuade me to stay the night here." I replied stubbornly.

Jack smirked devilishly. "I may come up with something…"

My face fell and I was about to say something when Will, thankfully, intervened. "Jack if Ariana is uncomfortable staying in Tortuga for the night we can just stay on the _Interceptor_." Will stated.

Jack shrugged. "You do whatever you want. I'm staying right here." He then grabbed another mug of rum off a table and sat down next to a young woman with pale skin and dark hair.

"Come on, I'll accompany you back to the ship." Will said as we left the tavern and walked to the docks. On the way to the ship a few drunken men approached me believing I was a strumpet and tried to drag me off with them. If Will was not with me I could only imagine what would have happen to me.

When we reached the _Interceptor _Will graciously let me sleep in the captain's room for the night even though I argued with him about it he wouldn't let me sleep anywhere else. I couldn't help but admire his chivalry. Unfortunately I could not sleep very well; guilt plagued my mind along with images of my sister's death. I felt horrible leaving Port Royal without even saying anything to father, he must be so frantic with worry. The Commodore will probably tell him that Jack had kidnapped me, which would send my father into a panic because now both his daughters were the hostages of pirates. I felt slightly guilty for lying to the Commodore on the docks, but I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter to him whether I had lied or not. His focus was mainly on Elizabeth and as soon as this was all over the two of them would be married, wouldn't they? I suddenly felt sick at the thought of my sister marrying the Commodore.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours I decided to go to the ship's deck for some fresh air. I gazed out at the port of Tortuga, which was still brightly lit even at this late hour. I sighed and turned my gaze to the ocean, which reminded me of the dark abyss. I started wondering if I should not have come on this journey to save Elizabeth. Perhaps I should have stayed in Port Royal and let Commodore Norrington or Will find Elizabeth. What use would I be on this journey? I cannot sword fight or even defend myself. I will most likely get myself killed before we find my sister.

"Ariana, what are you doing up here?" I turned around and saw Will come up onto the deck from the crew quarters.

"I couldn't sleep what about you?" I asked.

Will shook his head and leaned on the railing next to me looking out towards Tortuga. "I wasn't able to sleep either."

I turned around and gazed into the water once more letting a silence fall between us. "Can I ask you something without you thinking I'm being to bold?" I asked after a moment.

Will nodded. "Of course…"

"Why are you risking your life to save my sister?" I asked curiously."She is not your sister or even a blood relative."

Will was quiet for a few moments. I was afraid I had been to bold and offended him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." I replied quickly.

"No, it's all right. You are right, Elizabeth isn't a relative of mine, but she is important to me…I love her." Will responded.

I turned my gaze away from the ocean and looked at him. "You love her?" I questioned a bit shocked. I had assumed he held feelings for Elizabeth but I did not expect him to admit to those feelings so easily.

Will nodded. "I have loved her for years." He replied quietly.

"Does she know?"

Will shook his head. "I haven't told her. It is uncommon for a blacksmith to court the governor's daughter."

I smiled. "If she loves you she will not care that you're a blacksmith."

"What about Governor Swann, I'm sure he will disagree."

"If my father sees how happy Elizabeth is, he will not disagree with her choice." Will just silently nodded.

"Why can't you sleep, if you don't mind me asking?"

I quietly sighed. "Guilt and worry is mostly what's keeping me awake. I fear we will not find my sister in time." I softly said.

"That thought plagues my mind as well, but I make sure my hope over powers my fear."

I smiled at him and quietly said, "I wish I could say the same…" _If it was only that easy…_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Will and I left the _Interceptor _and headed back to Tortuga to search for Jack. We found him stumbling out of the tavern we had left him in last night. _Huh, here I thought he would be accompanied by a strumpet or two._ A woman with tousled hair and rumpled clothing appeared behind Jack. She kissed his cheek before making her way down the street. _Well, ____i_t appears I spoke too soon.

I gave Jack a disgusted look as he straightened his hat. "Gibbs said he would have our crew ready at the docks." Jack said.

"Then shall we proceed to the docks?" I questioned.

Jack attempted to wrap an arm around my waist, but I quickly stepped out of his reach. I had no intention of being touched by him not after his nightly romp with a woman like that. "Right this way love." Jack led the way to the docks where Gibbs was waiting for us with a group of men all standing in a line.

"Feast your eyes, Captain." Gibbs said as we approached. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot." We followed Jack down the docks as he looked at each crew member.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked his tone full of disbelief.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted slightly startling me. He approached an older looking man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said coming up beside Jack.

"Mr. Cotton?" Jack quickly glanced at Gibbs who nodded. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Mr. Cotton remained silent his gaze flickering between Jack and Gibbs. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Mr. Cotton stuck out his tongue or rather what was left of it. I grimaced and looked away, the thought of having ones tongue cut out was simply…for lack of a better word, horrifying. I couldn't imagine how the man managed to survive. "He trained the parrot to talk for him. No ones yet figured out how."

I arched a curious eyebrow. How does a mute man train a parrot to talk for him? If Mr. Cotton did manage to accomplish this it would be an amazing accomplishment. "Mr. Cotton's parrot…same question." Jack said.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"And that means what, exactly?" I asked turning to Gibbs for some sort of translation.

"Mostly, we figure that means yes."

"Course it does, satisfied?" Jack turned to look at Will.

"Well, you've proven that they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" Someone further down the line asked.

Jack frowned and cautiously proceeded down the line to where the voice came from. Will and I exchanged a confused look before we followed Jack down the dock. Jack removed the sailor's hat that was covering the face of one of the men in line. I was shocked to see a woman instead of man under the hat. "Anamaria." Jack said with a small smirk on his face. Before he could speak another word she slapped him across the face. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing. Oh yes, Jack was quite a hit with the ladies.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will stated.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack nodded turning back to the woman named Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually…" She slapped him before he could finish his sentence. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't?"

"You'll get another one!" He quickly replied.

Anamaria pointed an accusing finger at him, which caused Jack to back up into me. "I will…"

"Jack will ensure you get a better one than you originally had." I said pushing Jack off of me.

He gave me a confused expression, but quickly agreed. "A better one!"

"That one." Will pointed toward the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack noticed where Will was looking. "That one?" He cleared his throat and nodded. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

The crew all shouted, "Aye!" Before scrambling to get onto the _Interceptor_.

"No, no, no! Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir." Gibbs nervously stated.

"Mr. Gibbs, you can't really believe in that nonsense." I replied feeling a bit offended, what did it matter if a woman was aboard a ship or not?

"Aye I do Miss Swann; nothing good can come out of having a woman aboard."

"Mr. Gibbs I do not intend on staying behind wondering about the fate of my sister. I will do what I must to bring her back safely." I sternly stated. "Even if that means putting up with pirates." I glanced over at Jack, who flashed me a charming smile. I sent him a glare before I pushed past Mr. Gibbs and followed the rest of the crew onto the _Interceptor_.

It didn't take long before the _Interceptor_ left Tortuga and we were out in the middle of the ocean. I stood at the ships railing watching the ocean waves lap against the side of the ship. Worry gnawed away at my insides, what if we didn't reach Elizabeth in time? What if we found the pirates that kidnapped her, but Elizabeth was no longer with them? I clenched my eyes shut and tightened my grip on the ships railing. Every day that passed by I felt my hope dwindling and I feared that one day I would wake up and expect to find my sister dead. As much as I envied Elizabeth for capturing the heart of the one man I deeply cared for that did not mean I wished her dead.

Thunder tore me out of my misery and I turned my attention to the sky. Dark gray clouds were quickly approaching, blocking out the sunlight and any traces of the beautiful blue sky. I spotted a bolt of lightning flash across the sky in the distance and a harsh gust of wind tousled my hair around my face. A storm was approaching and by the look of the clouds in the sky it appeared to be a bad one.

"I suggest you go somewhere safe love. The sea is about to become dangerous." Jack said trying to be heard over the thunder.

"What about you and the rest of the crew? Shouldn't all of you go below deck as well?" Another rumble of thunder echoed across the sky, this one louder than the last. The storm was getting closer.

He chuckled at me. "If all of us were to hide below deck who would sail the ship through the storm, eh? Besides I thought you disliked us no good pirates."

"I'm just not comfortable with the idea of hiding below deck while you and the others are risking your lives."

"Ah…" He smirked. "So you want to be part of the action then." I slightly frowned at his response. Was that true? Was that the real reason I accompanied Jack and Will to rescue my sister? I wanted to be part of this…grand adventure? No of course not, I was concerned for my sister that's why I accompanied them.

"I believe you have the wrong idea." I quietly replied.

"And I believe there is a bit of pirate in you lass."

"Believe what you will Mr. Sparrow, your opinion means little to me." I harshly replied walking past him to take shelter in the captain's quarters.

It didn't take long for the storm to hit; it was one of the more frightening moments of this trip. Not that the whole trip wasn't already frightening, but there was something about being lost at sea that terrified me. The ship violently lurched to one side causing me to stubble, I grabbed onto the table to keep myself from falling. Thunder roared over head as the waves crashed against the ship I was thankful, at least, that I wasn't prone to sea sickness. I caught a glimpse of a wave as it crashed into the back of the ship causing me to stagger backwards into the wall. I could hear the shouts and cries of the pirates on deck, but what they were saying was drowned out by the thunder and the waves. I silently hoped no one was injured. The ship gave another violent lurch this time sending me stumbling onto the floor. My eyes widened in horror as I noticed a liquor cabinet starting to fall towards me. I crawled under the nearby table covering my face as the cabinet hit the floor shattering glass everywhere. I cautiously lifted my head half expecting something else to topple over and hit the ground. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

The storm thankfully dissipated by the next morning and I was greeted by a tired looking Will. He frowned not being able to see where I was with the messy state the room was in. "Miss Ariana?"

"Here I am." I said crawling out from under the table. I ran a hand over my dress, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking around at the state the room was in.

I shook my head. "I'm unharmed, but what about you and the others? Was anyone hurt?"

His face expressed a deep sadness as he avoided my gaze and I noticed how exhausted he looked. "We lost someone during the night." He quietly said. I cast my gaze to the floor, silently praying for the man lost at sea. Will suddenly slammed his fist into the wall causing me to jump. "I should have done something!" He angrily shouted. "I was right beside him!"

I embraced him and quietly said, "Don't blame yourself, I'm sure you did all you could." I heard him sigh as he returned the hug.

Will and I quickly broke the embrace as Jack came stumbling into the room. "Me rum!" He shouted upon seeing the broken liquor cabinet on the floor.

He turned to look at me pointing an accusing finger in my direction. "Don't you dare even accuse me Mr. Sparrow!" I harshly said. "That cabinet of yours almost crushed me!" Jack sent me a suspicious look, but said nothing instead he began digging through the remains of the cabinet trying to find an unbroken bottle of rum no doubt.

"But you're unharmed?" Will questioned a worried expression appearing on his face, looking at the cabinet and then back to me.

"Yes, I ducked under the table. Now if you'll excuse me…" I softly said walking past Will and stepping out onto the deck of the ship.

I welcomed the refreshing cool breeze as it played with my hair. It was a delightful change compared to the warm musty cabin. The sun however was not shining this morning and a thick fog surrounded the ship, casting everything into a gloomy atmosphere. I walked to the side of the ship and squinted trying to see through the fog. I could make out a few dark shapes, but I had no idea what the shapes belonged to.

"Dead men tell no tales." Cotton's parrot said as it perched on the railing next to me. I frowned and turned back to the water trying to see through the fog. I was hardly aware that the entire crew had stopped what they were doing and came to stand at the railing. Suddenly the fog dispersed and a small gasp escaped my lips at the scene in front of me. Dozens of ships were scattered around the area all of them were wrecked some more than others.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs quietly said. I clenched my eyes shut trying to erase the scene before me, it was heart breaking to imagine the sailors final moments aboard their ships. I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Mr. Gibbs give me a small sad smile.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will questioned as the crew began to return to their work.

"Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs explained.

"What?" I questioned looking at Gibbs in surprise and then turned to glare at Jack, who was at the helm of the ship.

"He failed to mention that." Will muttered.

Mr. Gibbs shrugged. "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now."

"I bet…" I mumbled.

Mr. Gibbs either ignored my comment or he didn't hear it. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says every thing's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the?" Will tried to act like Jack, which caused me to quietly giggle.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs said in a serious tone. "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa…" Will stated.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye…"

"How did Jack get off the island?" I curiously questioned.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

I looked at Mr. Gibbs in complete disbelief. "Mr. Gibbs that's impractical."

"What did he use for rope?" Will questioned.

Gibbs was about to answer, but looked up as someone walked over. "Human hair from my back." I arched an eyebrow at Jack still not believing the story and feeling slightly disgusted by his statement. "Let go of the anchor!" The crew quickly ran to obey Jack's orders. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs curiously asked.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye the code."

"Wait!" I said rushing after Jack and Will before they got into the rowboat. "What am I to do?"

"Stay here love; it's not safe for you to come with us." Jack replied as he climbed into the rowboat.

"But my sister!" I argued.

"Ariana…" Will took my hand. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Elizabeth. I will bring her back I swear it."

I nodded hearing the determination in his voice. "I believe you, be careful." I watched as Will climbed into the boat and the two of them headed into the cave up ahead.

Once they were out of sight I turned to Mr. Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs what code was Jack talking about?"

"It's a Pirates Code; any man that falls behind is left behind."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. How could these men leave one of their own behind like that? What if he needed help or was wounded?

"It's the way of us pirates Miss Ariana. We would rather risk one man than the entire crew." He chuckled as he took a sip from his flask. "Your navy is no different, they just phrase it differently." I frowned finding it hard to imagine Commodore Norrington leaving a man behind like Jack's crew was ordered to leave him behind, though I hated to admit it was logical.

It felt like an eternity as I anxiously waited for any sign of Will or Jack. I frowned when I spotted something moving in the water towards the ship. "Mr. Gibbs!" I called pointing out to where I saw the figures. "What is that over there?"

Mr. Gibbs frowned and grabbed a spyglass from Mr. Cotton, who glared at him. "It's Turner and Miss Swann!"

"He found Elizabeth?" Mr. Gibbs handed me the spyglass and I quickly peered through it. Mr. Gibbs was right; Will was swimming towards the ship with Elizabeth.

When the two of them were close enough to the ship Mr. Gibbs and some of the crew tossed a rope to them. "Not more pirates." Elizabeth said as she climbed onto the ship.

"Elizabeth!" I pushed through the group of pirates that were blocking my view of my sister and quickly embraced her. I was relieved to see that she was unharmed.

"Ariana?" Elizabeth appeared shocked that I was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you…" I replied with a small smile.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs greeted once Elizabeth and I broke our embrace.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, glancing over at me. I gave her a small nod, indicating that she was correct.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked as Will climbed on board.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" My sister questioned looking from me to Will.

"I'll explain later…" I whispered to her.

"He fell behind…" Will replied leading my sister away.

"Keep to the code…" Gibbs said gazing at the caves sadly. I stayed up on deck allowing Elizabeth and Will to have a moment to themselves. I was certain Will would explain everything to my sister, but I was anxious to see her desperate to know if she was harmed or not.

I was a bit surprised to see Elizabeth rushing up onto the deck looking a bit flushed. "Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

She gave me a smile that I instantly knew was a fake. "Yes I'm fine." I knew she was lying to me, but I also knew that Elizabeth would tell me what was troubling her in time.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Chasing after me was reckless Ariana! What if you were hurt or taken captive by some other pirates?" Elizabeth exclaimed, concern and worry etched onto her face.

"I was worried for you! Who knows what those pirates wanted with you!" I argued back.

"That's no excuse for you to hop onto the first pirate vessel you see and try to save me!" I noticed our little argument was catching the attention of some of the crew members.

"So I'm just suppose to accept the fact that my sister was taken by pirates and that I may never see her alive again?" I harshly replied.

"No I-"

"If I was taken captive instead of you would you be waiting at home in Port Royal for the navy to bring me back?" I demanded.

She sighed and shook her head. "No I wouldn't…" She quietly said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, father is probably sick with worry already. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if he lost one of us." I inwardly flinched at the mention of father; the guilt that I tried so hard to suppress was clawing its way to the surface once more.

"Yes I…do not wish to linger on that thought." I muttered.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" Gibbs suddenly cried. "With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" The crew suddenly started scrambling around trying to complete Gibbs demand.

Elizabeth and I quickly went up to the helm where Gibbs and Anamaria were. "What's happening?"

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us." Anamaria responded. I turned around and sure enough there was the frightening looking ship that was the _Black Pearl_ right behind us.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth responded.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria snapped.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" My sister questioned and I found that I couldn't tear my gaze away from the haunting ship.

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria shouted causing me to turn around.

"Anything that we can afford to lose see that it's lost!" Gibbs shouted.

"But won't we need certain supplies if we engage in a confrontation with the _Black Pearl_?" I curiously asked as I watched some crew members toss cannon balls over the side of the ship.

"If it came to that lass I doubt even Davy Jones himself could save us." Gibbs quietly replied. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine and I glanced back at the ghost like ship that was quickly catching us. I feared that I would become some type of pet to those pirates and it seemed like my fear was about to become a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightening the ship did not help in the slightest. The _Black Pearl _was still gaining on us; I was now able to clearly see the holes in the ships sails. It was only a matter of time before they overtook us.

"It was a good plan up till now." Anamaria sadly said.

"Gibbs!" Will shouted as he ran up the stairs to where we were standing. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria questioned.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!"

"Load the guns!" Gibbs shouted. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass!" I clenched my eyes shut as Gibbs spoke. This was it; I was going to die in the midst of a pirate battle. I would have given anything to be anywhere other than where I was at that moment. "The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" My sister said.

Will shrugged. "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria shouted.

Gibbs smirked. "Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" The crew stopped and looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Do it ye dogs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" The crew quickly released the anchor, Elizabeth waited for it to catch onto something before she turned around.

"Let go!" She said to Anamaria, who quickly let go of the wheel. I held onto the railing as the ship swung around. I watched as the _Black Pearl_ came beside us and the reality of the situation sunk in. I was going to die. I hadn't the slightest idea on how to sword fight or even fire a pistol! How was I supposed to protect myself?

"Fire all!" I heard my sister shout from somewhere on the deck. My eyes widened in horror and I quickly duck as cannons were fired from both sides. I nearly shrieked as a cannon ball tore through the ships railing a few feet away from me.

"Ariana!" I heard someone shout my name. I saw Will quickly run over to where I was just as gun fire began between both ships. "Are you alright?" I managed to nod, physically I was unharmed but mentally…I was in utter turmoil.

"Here use this." He handed me a pistol and I looked at him wide eyed.

"I can't…" I quietly said. "I don't know how to use it. I should have stayed in Port Royal."

He shoved the pistol into my hand. "Just aim and pull the trigger don't worry about reloading. I can do that for you." He poked his head over the ships railing. "We'll move to where the rest of the crew is, do you think you can make it?"

I took a deep breath to calm my unsteady nerves and nodded. Will grabbed my hand and as soon as the gun fire let up slightly we darted to where Mr. Gibbs and Elizabeth were.

"Ariana, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she fired the gun in her hands.

"I'm fine…" My voice betrayed how frightened I actually was. I envied my sister, how had she managed to remain so calm during all of this? I frowned as I watched her reload the gun she had, wondering when she had learned to fire a weapon.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs said as he fired at a pirate trying to climb onto the ship.

"Your turn." Elizabeth glanced at Will before firing her weapon.

"We need us a devil's dowry." I heard Gibbs mutter.

"We'll give them her." Anamaria grabbed Elizabeth and pointed her pistol at her.

"No!" I said reaching out to pull my sister away from her.

"She's not what they're after." Will replied causing me to frown. If they weren't after Elizabeth, then what did they want?

"The medallion." Elizabeth muttered. Will's eyes widened and he quickly ran off.

I turned to my sister for some type of answer. "Medallion? Elizabeth what medallion?"

"I'll explain later Ariana." She said as she rose to fire the gun she held.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Prepare to board!" I heard someone on the other ship shout and I felt my heart drop. We were all going to be killed.

A loud crack was heard followed by numerous cries and shouts. I turned around to see the mast had been hit by a cannon ball and was now toppling over in my direction. I couldn't move, I was frozen staring up at the ships mast as it fell towards me. In an instant I saw everything, my entire life unraveled right before me and it ended with my death here on this ship. Suddenly something collided into me knocking me away from the mast just as it crashed into the deck. I remained on the ground for a moment too shocked to even see who my rescuer was.

"Ariana?" I felt someone turn me over and I found myself staring up at Jack.

I frowned not expecting Jack to leap to my aid so quickly. "Jack?"

He smirked. "You should be more careful love." He helped me to my feet before his attention was taken elsewhere. Before I could thank him he ran off after something or perhaps someone.

I curiously watched Jack run off before my attention became focused on a pirate swinging over onto the _Interceptor_ and land in front of me. I took a few steps away from him, the crazed look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. As he rose his sword to attack me I suddenly remembered I was still holding the pistol Will had given me earlier. I aimed the gun at the man's chest taking a deep breath as I did so.

_Just aim and fire…it's not that difficult Ariana._

The man seemed to notice my hesitation and gave me a small smirk as he stepped closer. He knew I couldn't do it, that I was a frail, delicate woman who somehow got mixed up in piracy. He was right, if he had been any other man I wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger but he was a pirate. He was a despicable, bloodthirsty pirate who did not deserve to live. I would be doing the world a favor by killing him, wouldn't I? I pulled the trigger and watched as the pirate clutched his chest and collapsed onto the deck. I released a breath and was surprised that I did not feel any remorse or guilt for the man that I had just killed. I felt fear rush through me, was I becoming a heartless killer like the men I had been traveling with? Had this been my first step into a life of piracy? I immediately dropped the pistol I had been holding feeling dirty and tainted for even touching it. All I wanted was to return to Port Royal, to my life before I had ever met Jack Sparrow.

I was suddenly roughly grabbed from behind and dragged towards a gangplank that was connecting the two ships. I fiercely struggled against my captor; I was not going to be a prisoner aboard a pirate ship.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I noticed most of the crew had been captured as well. I nervously looked around for Elizabeth and spotted her being tied to the mast along with the majority of the crew. I was drag towards a man who had a small monkey sitting on his shoulder. I assumed he was the captain of this ship.

"Should we tie this one up with the crew captain?" My captor curiously asked.

The captain studied me for a moment before shaking his head. "Nay this one is too fair. Leave her in my quarters." My eyes widened in horror as my captor dragged me across the deck towards the captain's quarters. I struggled against him as much as I could but it was futile. The man kicked the door in and tossed me inside locking the door as he left.

"Let me out!" I shouted as I banged on the door, even though I knew no one would come to my rescue. I froze as I heard an explosion from faraway, they blew up the ship. I clenched my eyes shut and rested my head against the door hoping no one had been left on the ship.

"Barbossa!" I heard the familiar voice of Will call out over the cheers of the crew. I pressed my ear closer to the door to hear what was going on. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa questioned.

"She goes free!" Will cried, he was probably speaking about my sister. I frowned slightly, what about me? I was the one locked away soon to be a toy for some pirate.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa arrogantly replied, I could almost hear the smug smirk that was likely written on his face. I couldn't understand what he meant when he said they couldn't die. Everyone is mortal, we all die eventually.

"You can't. I can." My heart leapt in my throat. He couldn't be serious; Will wouldn't dare try to kill himself.

"Who are you?" Barbossa demanded.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." His father was a pirate? I could hear the entire crew of the _Black Pearl _suddenly go quiet. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa begrudgingly said.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" I could hear the annoyance in Barbossa's voice as he spoke.

"And the crew are not to be harmed." I felt my heart sink as Will didn't mention my name. He had forgotten about me. I leaned against the door trying to keep myself from crying. What was to happen to me now? Was I to be dropped off at Tortuga to become some harlot or to be this captain's play thing until he grew bored?

I heard the sound of the crew shuffling around the deck and quickly leapt away from the door as I heard it unlock. Barbossa entered the room, took one glance at me before taking a seat behind his desk. I fearfully watched him afraid he might leap from his seat and attack me.

"There is no need to be afraid Miss, I mean ye no harm." Barbossa stated with a small smirk on his face.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe the word of a pirate." I suspiciously responded.

He chuckled. "Smart lass, but not one built for the open sea."

I folded my arms across my chest and frowned at him. "That means what exactly?" I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or not by his comment.

"You're not made for the pirate life."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You believe I'm here to become a pirate?" I shook my head at him. "You are poorly mistaken then. I am here to free my sister from your grasp."

He laughed. "And how well that plan of yours worked!" He leaned back in his chair. "Let me guess, you joined up with Sparrow thinking you could get your sister back." I glared at him. "That was your first mistake lass, trusting Sparrow. His priority is only himself."

"And yours isn't?" I couldn't picture the man in front of me assisting anyone without receiving something in return.

"Nay I never said that." His little monkey leaped down from a shelf and perched on the arm of his chair.

I shook my head wishing I was anywhere but on this ship. "What do you plan to do with me?" I demanded hoping I wouldn't become a toy of his.

A smirk appeared on his face, one that frightened me. "I have yet to decide."

I remained as far away from Barbossa as the cabin would allow. Thankfully he left soon after our conversation. I sat down in a chair being careful not to touch anything; I would hate to be on the receiving end of his fury if I accidentally broke something or touched something I wasn't supposed to. I must have dozed off after a bit for I was rudely woken by a member of Barbossa's crew and harshly brought out onto the deck. I noticed Will, Jack and my sister were being restrained by the crew who were cheering and laughing. I managed to see a plank through the crowd of pirates and my eyes widened. They were going to force us to walk the plank! Barbossa grabbed me by my arms and brought me to the front of the crowd.

"Shall we watch as your dear sister begins her new life on that little island?" He muttered and I cringed at being so close to him. I glanced out at the small island that was in the middle of nowhere, how was Elizabeth supposed to survive there?

The pirates pushed Elizabeth out onto the plank while Will struggled against the ones that held him trying to get to her. "Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will furiously shouted. I was a bit surprised; I had never seen Will this angry before.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He chuckled and I realized the whole purpose of abandoning her on that island was to ensure that she didn't survive. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa replied and the entire crew muttered their agreement. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth glared at him as she removed the wine colored dress and threw it at him. "It goes with your black heart."

My mind was racing I had to think of something quick to ensure Elizabeth's safety. "You're making a mistake you know?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. The entire ship grew quiet; their attention was now focused on me.

I felt Barbossa's grip on my arms tighten. "What do ye mean by that?" He demanded.

I kept a calm expression on my face as my brain scrambled for an explanation. "She's the governor's daughter, instead of killing her wouldn't she be more valuable alive?"

"That would be what we have ye for." He motioned to the crew and they once again began trying to push Elizabeth off the plank.

"Then I'm afraid I would be such a disappointment for you." I had no idea what I was doing. The words just seemed to fly from my mouth before I even had the chance to stop them.

"An why is that?" I could almost hear the annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

"I was adopted by the governor." I ignored my sister's shocked expression and Jack's curious glance though I admit it was a rather poor lie. "He took pity on a poor abandoned girl, but Elizabeth has always been his favorite. She would be worth so much more than I."

"Aria!" Elizabeth hissed and I could see the anger behind her eyes.

For a brief moment my resentment towards my sister surfaced. "You don't see it because you've grown accustomed to it, expect it even!"

Elizabeth just stared at me, surprised by my small outburst. I was a bit ashamed of myself, but I didn't show it. I revealed a dire subject in front of a ship full of filthy pirates. I would need to keep better control of my emotions.

"If you're both finished?" Barbossa interrupted giving his crew a nod.

"Off you go!" One of the pirates said aiming his sword at her. Elizabeth was caught off guard by the motion and lost her balance. I had allowed my jealousy, my resentment to get the better of me and now I have lost my sister for good.


End file.
